You Da One: Bori SongFiction
by Jessie's Wonders
Summary: He's the one. She's the one. They are meant to be. Nothing else.


**You Da One**

**Song Fiction by: Jessie's Wonders**

**I do NOT own the song You Da One. Rihanna does! So enjoy!**

_You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are the One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love; your love is my love_

It's true. Beck was the one Tori thought about all day and always; Visa Versa. Tori may not show it, but she wasn't always the happy people person she is now. At her old school, she was the most popular. But a little rebellious. How rebellious you ask? Well, let's just say that she would "influence" the food fights that happened every now and then.

_Then what happened?_ You're thinking. New school, new attitude I guess. Tori wanted to start all over. Once Andre encouraged her to join Hollywood Arts, she changed. Though, no one noticed, thankfully. When Tori thought that she had to stand out from nice and normal people, she ran into him. His brown eyes, his olive-toned skin, his hair for God's sake. The only things separating each other were 1. The coffee spilled on his shirt. And 2. The fact that he had an even meaner girlfriend than she was at Sherwood. _I won't stoop down to her level. _Tori thought silently. _I'll behave._

_Baby, I love you, I need you here  
with me all the time  
Baby we meant to be  
you got me, smiling all the time_

She loved- scratch that. Loves (As in still does) him. He loves her. He just went through serious heart-break. She's trying to help him through it. Beck may not realize it, but he needs her by his side. Tori may not realize it, but fate is making her help him recover. Mending one heart back together could end up making two hearts happy again. Like the song says **they're meant to be. **No doubt about it. When he smiles, she smiles. When she smiled her 1000 watt smile, showing off her most memorable physical feature, he had no choice but to smile. It was basically against the law not to smile when she smiled (unless you're Jade or something…)

_Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that _

That time. That one time. That one time in Tori's house where they almost connected. Her mom interrupted the first one. She reluctantly rejected the second one. She tried to run away from it. Forget that it ever happened. But his serious face; the face that no one can deny; the face that made him a true actor, made the truth come out of her. He pulled her back from forgetting. He didn't want to forget. But it was for the best. Two close friends can't just fall for each other out of nowhere. Then again, it wasn't really out of nowhere. Since the day she came, they fell for each other. Hard. So hard, it was killing them. But they couldn't do anything about it._  
_

**(I'm to lazy to re-explain the chorus. Teehee)**

_Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
Make me come alive  
you got the sweetest touch  
I'm so happy, you came in my life_

Comfort. She always gave him that. She practically held him like a baby and rocked him to sleep. Why won't they just get together already? Patience. Fate knows that she's doing.

Her words made him calm. Not necessarily her words. But the way her voice sounded. It wasn't rowdy and deep. It was soft and gentle, like a blanket fresh out of the dryer. She was his comfort blanket. He wouldn't just use her and get it dirty. He'd return the favor. One step at a time. They are grateful to have each other in their lives. They'll know though. Soon.__

**(Yeah, I'm not re-explaining this either.) **__

And Yes I'm kinda crazy,  
That's what happens baby,  
When you put it down  
You should'nt've give it to me  
Good like that,  
Should'nt've hit it like that,  
Had me yellin' like that  
Didn't know you would've had me coming back  


Tori would go crazy, but she wasn't essentially crazy. She did have limits. Not anything like not buying lunch for her when that person promised or something Jade would do. She went what was called "Beck Crazy". His presence gave her goose bumps, his compliments made her blush, as far away as 25 feet made her nervous. There was no cure for this.

"Just tell him!" Cat pleaded to Tori.

"Just tell her!" Andre pleaded to Beck.

"You know she/he feels the same way about you!" Cat and Andre coincidentally asked at the same time. Though Andre was in Beck's RV and Cat was in Tori's living room.

"I don't know," Beck and Tori started. "My life's too complicated to have drama in it right now."

"Tori!"

"Beck,"

"Everyone at Hollywood Arts has drama in their lives. You can't just stand out."

Beck looked up from his floor to Andre. Tori sat up from her bed and looked carefully at Cat.

"Look, Beck/Tori is the coolest person/girl I've ever known. I know he/she's happier when she/he's with you. Just go for it." Beck smiled at Andre as Tori smiled at Cat just five minutes away.

"Thanks man." Beck said as his fist bumped with Andre's.

"Thanks Cat." Tori smiled as she reached over to hug Cat. Cat and Andre left the two lovers apartments and RVs. They met up at Andre's car which was parked halfway between his and her place.

"So," he asked her.  
"It's all set up!" Cat said happily

"It's cool chiz with Beck!" Andre said grinning.

"Yay!" she swung her arms around Andre's and hugged him. As they go tin the car, they discussed how Plan Beck and Tori was gonna go down.

_You da one that I'm feeling  
you da one that I'm loving  
ain't no other chicas like you _**(I changed the "n" word to chicas for the best!)**_  
No there's just one, one, one  
No baby just one, one  
I bet you wanna know  
_

These are Beck's thoughts. He tried to sleep, but he ends up just staring at the ceiling of his RV. He looks around. Posters, calendar, ceramic souvenirs, pictures of Tori. _That's it! _He took out his cell phone and flipped o the photo album labeled Tori and Me. He looked through all of the pictures; him and Tori at the beach, the two after the play Sophia Michelle wrote, the picture Cat took of them wearing the dress when Tori had to do her stunt. She was one special chica! She was gorgeous, an amazing singer, a fluent Spanish-speaker, and best of all, she was one of a kind. He had to make his move before she disappeared. Happiness is what he needed, and she'd grant him that. Of course the memories made him go to sleep. And even though she couldn't hear him, he whispered into the phone "You're the one Tori Vega." And smiled to sleep.

_You da one that I dream about all day  
You da one that I think about always  
You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love; your love is my love_

The next day, Beck and Tori met in the janitor's closet. It was 7:30, so only a few students were there. They smiled at each other, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Yes Mr. Oliver?" Tori asked, batting her eyelashes. Beck sighed and took her hand, making her blush.

"Ok. Tori Vega," he started, looking into her eyes. "You're the one I think about all day. _You _are the one that I think about always." He said blushing. Tori knew what he was referring to.

"You are the one, so I make sure I behave." She said, putting her arms around his neck. Beck slowly slid his hands around Tori's waist.

"My love is you love,"

"Your love is mine." Tori finished. They didn't wait one second longer to react. There is no simpler way to say it, they kissed. One that seemed to last forever. Enjoying every minute of it, they felt each other smile as they kissed. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled into a hug. Both whispering something into each other's ears.

"You're the one Tori Vega."

"You're the one Beck Oliver."

And the rest is history.

**A/n: I KNOW! It was probably the corniest story ever written. Well, I've just had this idea in my mind and I didn't know what to do with it! If anyone wants to re-write it for me, just PM me and we can talk. Sorry if I let you down by writing the worst story ever.**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


End file.
